


An American Thanksgiving in Melbourne

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Baby, Comforting, F/M, Food, Old Friends, Party Prep, Thanksgiving, War rememberances, Warm Fuzzies and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne throws Jack’s American friend a traditional Thanksgiving party and uncovers a piece of their past. </p>
<p>The character John Robertson is also mentioned in "500 words… Maverick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Thanksgiving in Melbourne

**Author's Note:**

> A week early for this, but I just had to post it. I hope you enjoy this story and if you celebrate it (or not) Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours! 
> 
> I am very thankful indeed to have found this site and such great writers! I'm truly honored. I have appreciated your comments so much as I have begun this writing journey. As always, thanks to KG for the characters. I only added a few new ones. :-) 
> 
> Factoids:  
> It's an American holiday, not an Australian one, but thankfulness is universal.  
> “…unto the breach…” Shakespeare, Henry The Fifth, Act 3, scene 1  
> Brush Turkeys are real, but now illegal to sell, except to indigenous peoples.

Jack sighed, "God, Phryne, this feels incredibly good!"

"Hmm,” Phryne murmured as she continued to stroke through Jack's hair, lightly massaging the bump Jack had recently received during a case. 

As she had heard it, a woman at the scene decided to bash Jack over the head with a fry pan, after Jack, Hugh and another constable had broken into the flat to make an arrest. 

After a day of disorientation and a significant “goose egg” bump, Jack had seen Dr. Mac and been told to take a couple of days off to recuperate from his concussion. 

"You can do that in the hospital, Inspector, or you can do it at home,” Mac said, “But I'd prefer you be looked after.”

So Mac had called Phryne and now Jack, who had been installed into her guest bedroom, was receiving Phryne’s tender loving care. She had propped herself at the head of the bed and urged Jack to lay his head on her lap to let her massage his scalp.

Phryne delighted in being able to stroke through Jack's hair – freed of his usual pomade. She tenderly kneaded the bump, ending each stroke by pulling her fingers through the loose strands of his hair, then stroking his head from front to back. 

Jack groaned, not so much from arousal, but from pure sensual delight. What she was doing was sublimely relaxing and he allowed himself to give into the sensation of being cared for and cosseted. Something he hadn't experienced since he was a child. He had wanted to both give and receive this sort of care when he was married, but somehow, it never seemed to occur. This was a true gift – and he relished it.

Phryne finally slipped away after Jack fell asleep. She was aware of how precious this was to him, but was surprised by how much she enjoyed it too - not something she did outside of the bedroom or, she remembered, the battlefield.

When Jack woke up, he felt relaxed and rested in a way he hadn't felt for some time. His head hurt, but he felt more normal. As he made his way downstairs, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Phryne or not. He felt at a loss to express just how touched he felt by her actions and care.

When she heard him, she looked up from her newspaper and for a moment, they held the glance. Then she said brightly, "Feeling better, Jack?" He nodded and started to say "Phryne, I…" "No need, Jack, I understand." She smiled and so did he.

As they were eating, Jack looked over at a headline that showed a picture of a diplomatic delegation. The caption read, "More support for the League of Nations sought from neighboring Cook Islands.” 

The picture clearly identified the members of the delegation. Jack picked up the paper and looked closely then said, "Good God, I think that’s John! I knew he was an attaché but I didn't know he traveled with them.” Phryne smiled and said, "So you know him?" Jack blinked and said, "Why yes, we met during the war.” 

 

Later that morning, Hugh poked his head into Jack’s office. “Sir, there’s a long distance call for you. Someone who says he’s calling for a Captain John Robinson. Did you get a promotion, Sir?” 

“Well if I did, Collins, no one told me about it.” Jack grinned, “Did he say his name was John Robertson by any chance?”

“Sir, he didn’t say.” 

“It’s alright, Collins, I’ll take it in here.”

“Inspector Robinson.” 

“Captain? Were you demoted?” The voice was a laugh and a long ago remembrance. 

“John, where are you calling from?” 

“I’m in Australia old buddy. In fact, I’m in Canberra at the moment. I thought I’d come down to Melbourne to see you!” 

“How long are you here for?”

“Well, it’s a slight detour, so just for a few days. But I decided to take the chance and drop in on you while I’m on this side of the world.”

“What are you doing Down Under?”

“I’m here with the team from the League, on our way to the Cook Islands to negotiate with the PMC. They had to gather the rest of the team up in Sydney and I stayed here to finish up, but I’m done earlier than I thought. We’ll be coming back via Auckland, so it’s possible I could see you then, but I’d rather see you now, as those plans are unconfirmed. Did you read about us in the paper this morning? I just saw it myself.” 

“Yes, I do recall that. I didn’t know if it was you though. Welcome to Australia! It would be great to see you while you’re here. When can we meet?” 

“It will take me a couple of days to get to you, but I’ll be staying at the Windsor. How about meeting me for dinner when I get in? I understand the food there is excellent. Any chance your countrymen know how to serve up a Turkey dinner? It will be Thanksgiving for me and I can tell you, my family wasn’t too happy with me about this trip, but duty and country, right!” 

“Always! And that sounds good to me. Just give me a call.”

“Yes, fine, I will. Still look the same do you – out of uniform I mean?”

“Very funny! I could say the same to you now, couldn’t I?” Jack laughed. “See you then. Safe trip.”

Collins popped his head in. “Everything in order, Sir?” 

“Yes, Collins, quite! Just an old Army buddy calling.”

 

Phryne dropped in on Jack in the afternoon. “Hello Jack, how’s your head feeling?” She looked concerned. “Mac told me to make sure to tell you to put some ice on it if it still hurts.” 

Jack looked up a little too suddenly and winced. “Actually, Phryne, it does feel much better. Thanks to your tender ministrations.” He grinned and then turned serious. “I do appreciate you taking care of me you know.” 

Phryne smiled tenderly at his look. Equally serious, she responded, “I’m so glad it wasn’t more serious, Jack.” Then she brightened and said, “Now you have to tell me exactly what you did to cause her to bash you on the head like that.” 

“Well, about that, nothing actually. It appears that the girlfriend of our suspect was less than sober and was swinging at our suspect. When I turned him over to be cuffed, she swung - and my head simply got in the way.” 

She laughed at the image and then said seriously, “You will tell me if it’s still bothering you, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Phryne, of course I will. I’m not a man who would turn down another invitation for a head massage such as you give.” He grinned at her surprised expression. 

Recently, as their relationship was progressing, he had been throwing in small bits of innuendo, matching or sometimes beating her to hers. He wasn’t exactly flirting with her, but it did amuse him to see her response when he purposely injected a double entendre’ into the conversation. Before she could respond however, he abruptly changed gears and told her that his American friend was visiting. 

“You know, Jack, I was in America a few years ago and attended a traditional Thanksgiving dinner with my hosts. It was most interesting. Excellent food. I must have heard the story of the ‘Pilgrims first thanksgiving’ at least five times during the night. It’s a heritage they are quite proud of.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard that story myself, though I didn’t understand the reference to cranberries at the time. I remember I found it funny that they all wanted to pull out a ‘wishbone’ for good luck. It seems a very special family gathering. John mentioned that his family wasn’t too happy about him being gone.” 

“Jack, if your friend will be here in Melbourne, why don’t we throw him a party? We could certainly create an American Thanksgiving just for him. Do you think he would like that? It would be an interesting evening and we could include our families too.” 

“Hmm. Well, I can certainly ask him, we only had tentative plans to have dinner at the Windsor.” 

“Well, we’ll see if we can top that! I suspect that Mr. Butler and Dot would enjoy the challenge of finding the traditional foods he’s used to. It sounds like fun. Please do ask him and I will get things underway.” 

“Phryne, I hate to have you go to all that trouble. What if he can’t make it?”

“Then we will all be gathered together anyway and can ‘give thanks’ for our friends and good fortunes.”

Setting up the party turned out to be more of a challenge than Phryne first thought. Surprisingly, Mr. Butler had some knowledge of what was considered “traditional American food,” but in making a menu, he and Dot realized that some of it simply didn’t exist in Australia. So they came up with a plan to substitute indigenous foods. 

Privately, Mr. Butler thought that it was a good cultural exchange. He remembered his days in the Army, when he was exposed to the foods of his posting. Even in the midst of war, he had enjoyed that part of the experience. 

The Inspector had said that his friend was some sort of an Attaché’ with the League of Nations, so he supposed that he had experienced a variety of different cultures and cuisine. “This should prove interesting,” he said to himself as he was considering his choices.

As it turned out, he and Dot were able to get the butcher to provide them with a “Brush Turkey.” Mr. Butler wisely planned to cook a couple of chickens as well. They decided to use Muntries, a local bush berry that would have a similar taste to the American cranberry to make a sort of relish or chutney. After several tries, it was agreed that this could become a regular dish to accompany meals. 

After locating a few pumpkins, Dot had the novel experience of creating a pie out of them. Apparently, it was a common dessert in America. She recruited Hugh to carve out the gourds, not knowing how much she would need for the filling. Her mother gave her the idea of making it like custard and Dot decided that she liked the test pie very much. 

Local oysters and a nice mix of rice, fruits and other vegetables made up the dressings or “stuffing,” as it was apparently called. Sweet potatoes, rutabagas and brussels sprouts filled in the rest of the menu. 

Phryne made up a list of the American expressions she remembered, so that they could ask Jack’s guest about them. Phryne, Jack, Hugh, Mr. Butler and Dot spent a very funny hour trying to figure out what exactly was meant by certain sayings and Phryne decided to make a sort of game out of it by comparing American and Australian expressions. Jack had told her that his friend was rather blunt and very funny, so she thought it might be amusing.

It turned into a rather large gathering. Everyone was curious to meet an American. Jack’s family had accepted, as had Dot’s and Hugh’s. She included Mr. Butler and hired a sous chef and four waiters from the Windsor to serve, so that he could join them. Aunt Prudence could not attend, but Mac, Bert and Cec’s sister and her twins could. Phryne had liked them very much when she met them.

As the children had appeared to get along well at the Halloween party, she set up a separate table just for them. Including Jack’s friend - that would make 20 people! She wondered if this was normal for him, but also felt that it was a celebration of note. She doubted that they would all meet like this at Christmas, so this seemed the perfect occasion.

Phryne took a last look around before going up to bathe and dress. Every thing was ready. Mr. Butler and Dot were pleased with the food preparation and had finally relinquished some of the duties to the staff Phryne had hired. 

Jack was due to pick up his friend, John, in under two hours, so she called him to check on any last minute details. He sounded a bit nervous when he answered. 

“Are you alright, Jack? No problems with your head?” 

“No Phryne, I’m fine. I just don't know how John will react to all of this, I haven't seen him in over a decade." 

“Were you able to speak to him?” 

“Yes, he called me yesterday at the changeover, so he knows about the party. He was delighted and said that he was used to large gatherings, so that shouldn’t be a problem. It’s just,” he hesitated, “It’s just that it’s been a long time and it brings up some memories for me.”

“Jack, I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s fine, Phryne, I’m looking forward to this. I appreciate you including my family.”

“Thank you for telling me, Jack. I hope you enjoy yourself. I’ll see you soon.”

When Phryne hung up, she thought of how it would be for her to run into someone she had known from the war - so few were alive. “I suppose you never forget,” she thought. She hoped that the night would be an event to make new and pleasant memories. She did, in fact, feel truly thankful for being able to create this celebration for everyone. She got up and went to change.

 

Jack saw John the moment he stepped off the train. Like Jack, he didn’t look particularly different. A little older and a bit less thin, but basically the same. John was a Texan and tended to be effusive and larger than life. So it was no surprise when he shouted, across the station, "Jack, old buddy! Damn glad to see you!" When he got closer he grabbed Jack in a bear hug almost lifting him off his feet.

"G’day, John, haven't changed a bit have you?" 

"My God it's good to see you Jack. What's it been – ten years?"

"I think so."

"Well, time flies and we made it home safe and sound – well, mostly. How’s that leg?” John said, “Still bother you?”

"Not much. How about you, any war wounds?"

"Well it's a funny thing, but just after we redeployed I got shot and I thought I was a goner. But then, I got picked up by an ambulance and this nurse tended to me and drove me all the way to the field hospital through the fire. She had some guts! Pulling me out of that muck and then stopping, under fire, to keep me alive. I'll never forget her. But here I am, hale and hearty!” 

John grinned and looked Jack up and down. “So you're a cop huh? An inspector no less, so my sources say. That's a pretty good rank, congratulations! Still married to that pretty girl you showed me a picture of?"

"Actually no, John. I got a divorce last year. The war had changed me too much to be able to come back and be what I was. We had grown into different people - you know how it can go."

"Yes, I do, I too divorced, but I’ve remarried and have two adorable kids now – probably mad at me because I'm not home for Thanksgiving. But I promised them I'd be back by Christmas. At least I hope so. The way these talks are going I sometimes wonder."

"Is it as difficult as we hear, John?"

"Well, yes and no. It's time-consuming. I can't talk about much of it, you understand, but I can say that things are setting up to become more than they currently are. And how about you? Your letters don't include much about what you're up to. How are you liking this new position?"

"New?"

"Well granted, it was a few years ago, but we haven't written much recently, so it’s still new to me."

"I like it, John, I’m right where I want to be, doing what I enjoy. I even have an unofficial partner of sorts – you'll meet her tonight."

"A girlfriend, Jack?"

"Not exactly, we're friends, but more, we're partners – we solve cases together quite often. She's a private investigator, so we're in close quarters a lot."

"Uh huh." John smiled.

"Well, all in the line of duty you know,” Jack smiled back. 

"Whatever comes of it my friend, I wish you every happiness – with what we've survived, were lucky to have any."

When they reached Wardlow, John whistled. “This is her house? You didn't tell me it was so swank! Nice going, Jack!" 

"Yes, it is nice and there she is, waiting for us.” Jack looked up to see Phryne looking out the window. “I believe I told you to expect a large crowd, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, once again, welcome to Australia and I hope you enjoy our hospitality. Be prepared though, to be asked a lot of questions about being an American. Miss Fisher and I are the only ones who have ever met one; you’re probably going to be a novelty – especially to the children. My nephews are particularly inquisitive."

"Well Jack, old buddy, lead on. I miss my kids. It will be nice to be around some. ‘Once more unto the breach…’ eh?”

Jack chuckled, "Right then, this way."

“Captain John Robertson, may I introduce you to your host for the evening, the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher." 

“A title eh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” As Jack introduced Phryne to John, he saw a peculiar look on her face. Did she know him? Had they been lovers? Jack was ashamed that his thoughts turned to this, but he saw the look on John's face as well. 

"Do you two know each other?" Jack couldn't keep the surprised concern out of his voice.

"Why no, Jack, we don't,” Phryne said, “But I do have the feeling that we've met before."

"Yes, I have the same feeling,” John said, “It's very odd. Well, perhaps we'll figure it out as the evening goes on."

Jack shot Phryne a jealous look, which surprised her. She said, "I don't know what you're thinking, Jack, but it's not what you might be imagining – there's nothing untoward here, it's just odd, like I remember him from somewhere that's all. Please don't be concerned."

Jack walked up to John and said teasingly, "Hands off mate, she’s spoken for."

"No, Jack, it's not that, I just can't remember what."

And with that, the general introductions started.

When the boys asked about Texas cowboys, John gave a story worthy of the moving pictures - complete with a demonstration out in the yard of how to throw a lasso. It was Hugh that mastered this first, much to Jack's surprise. But when the boys were trying it out, Hugh told Jack that he used to play a game of “catch me” with his nephew, where he lassoed him and pulled him in. 

The evening was light and filled with laughter. Each time something was referred to differently, it became a bit of a contest over naming things and comparing slang. 

When Cec referred to dinner being the best “tucker” he’d ever had, John asked what “tucker” was and Cec launched into a slightly drunken story of the history of bush slang and Aussie vs. Kiwi terminology. 

The food prompted many comments, much to Mr. Butler and Dot’s delight. They had outdone themselves in creating a nearly authentic American Thanksgiving dinner. John was especially appreciative when he found out that the “Turkey” wasn’t the same kind of Turkey he was used to and that the “cranberries” were actually an indigenous bush berry called “Muntries.” It launched a discussion about the cultural similarities of foods and his travels, interjected with comments from Phryne, equally as well traveled. 

At that point, Phryne asked Jack how he and John had met. They both laughed and said at the same time, “Over a baby.” Then they started laughing again.

John explained that Americans, Australians and many others serving on the Western Front, were billeted in the town of Vignacourt for periods of rest and recovery, staying in whatever homes or buildings were available. Because they had rank, they were staying in a former hotel. They were to be issued new clothing, but their names had gotten mixed up. They had been billeted just down the hall from each other, so they were going to seek each other out to exchange their uniforms. 

In the process, screams were heard and they both charged out to see what was happening. The screams were coming from outside and when they looked out the window they saw a woman lying in what was left of the garden. It turned out that the woman had suddenly gone into hard labor and they were the only people there at that moment available to help. 

There were no towels or blankets at hand, so Jack and John wrapped the woman in their uniforms and Jack proceeded to deliver the baby as John supported the woman. 

John said, "I'd never seen such a look of wonder on any man's face before – Jack was truly awed by the miracle of birthing the child."

They wrapped the child in Jack's trousers while putting John's trousers on the mother, already lying on Jack's jacket. John put his jacket across the mother and child to keep them warm. 

Shortly after that, a soldier billeted there, brought a nurse with him and she and the men got the woman inside. The nurse looked at Jack and John and started to grin. They were standing there in their “long johns,” as John called them, having given their uniforms to the woman. She said in halting English, "In this weather, Officers, that's a true act of bravery. Thank you for your help." 

Jack and John turned to each other with a laugh and shook hands giving their names. As they turned back towards their rooms, another soldier, carrying an arm load of clothing, walked up to them and said, "Which one of you is Capt. John Robertson, American forces." John reached out as the soldier gave him a uniform. "Then you must be Capt. John Robinson, Anzac forces” and handed him his uniform. 

“We do apologize, but there was a foul up with your new uniforms because your names are so alike.” He looked at the mother and baby and said, “But I see you've made good use of the old ones.” With a smile he saluted and departed. The mother, still wrapped in their uniforms looked up at them and said, “Merci beaucoup messieurs. Merci!” 

Later that night, John and Jack went out to what was serving as the local café. Both swore that perhaps the act of bringing in life might create less death. They toasted to making it a talisman. Redressed in their respective uniforms, they drank the night away, sharing stories of their life and dreams for the future if they ever got out of this war alive. 

The next day they got their orders and promised to write when they could. It began a correspondence between them and they had kept in touch with some frequency. Jack had headed out to gather Intelligence and John went to the Allied Command Center. Shortly thereafter, when crossing the far edge of the compound, a sniper shot him.

John stopped telling his story at that point and suddenly looked over at Phryne. "It was you! You're the ambulance nurse that saved me! You’re her! I remember your perfume and the sound of your voice. You pulled me away from falling into a ditch and got me into your ambulance. I remember! Every few minutes you stopped and came back to tighten or loosen my tourniquet!” John dropped into a short reverie and then spoke again to the group. "This woman drove through a combat zone to get me to a field hospital.” John stopped and looked at Phryne again, “You saved my life, Miss Fisher. You're an amazing woman. Thank you!” 

Everyone looked over at Phryne who said softly, “Yes, now I remember you, Captain. I was afraid you would lose your arm, so I kept adjusting that tourniquet to keep the blood flowing. Every time - I thought you had gone - but you kept fighting to stay alive.” She had a note of wonder in her voice, but then it changed. 

“The sniper never made it out, by the way.”

“How do you know that?” John said with surprise. 

“Phryne?” Jack said at her sharp intake of breath. 

Everyone looked at her as she said, “I shot him. He would've killed the whole group! Then I grabbed John here and got him to care."

"And stayed with me until I got it too. I remember that!" 

John and Phryne stared at each other for a moment and then John made a toast. "To the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher - the woman I owe my life to. May I be able to create a lasting peace in her honor."

They all toasted, "To Miss Fisher.” Then John said quietly, “Thank you!” He looked at Jack, “That's one hell of a woman you've got there, Jack – hang onto her." Jack tipped his glass, "I plan to." Jack and Phryne exchanged a meaningful look. Everyone else saw it and exchanged quick looks of their own around the table to acknowledge it.

Then the conversation turned to what Thanksgiving meant to an American. John repeated the story of the Pilgrims in America and recounted several past family celebrations. 

They all took turns giving thanks for present and past things - some poignant, some funny, most to acknowledge people that were in the room. Eyes teared, people smiled and nodded. One of the boys got the hiccups and the attempts to end them caused much laughter.

When the pumpkin pie was served, John said, "This is the best pumpkin pie I've ever eaten." Almost together, the group said it was the ONLY pumpkin pie they'd ever eaten! Which started a discussion about favorite pies and the differences between "pies" and tarts. 

As the party wore down, John toasted again, saying, “This is the nicest party I’ve ever been to and the nicest group of people I’ve ever met.” Then he said, "I'm truly touched by the care you’ve all shown - to make me feel at home away from home."

"Here, here!" Then everyone toasted Phryne in thanks and she toasted Mr. Butler and Dot, even calling out the staff to say thank you. Various leftovers were packed up and given to a few people to take home and more than one copy of the pumpkin pie recipe was handed out. Dot had delighted in finally writing out the recipe she came up with. 

Phryne shook hands and hugged people until her arms hurt. Jack and John were the last to leave. John said, "I can never thank you enough for what I'm sure saved my life, Miss Fisher. I'm so glad I got to see you again. I hope your life brings you great happiness – and – watch after Jack for me will you? He may sound tough, but he's a big marshmallow." 

"Marshmallow, John?"

"Oh, that's right, an American term. It's a sweet food, but it means a tough shell outside, with a soft and gooey inside. He cares for you more than he lets on. Be good to him and let him into your life, you'll find he's worth it. He's the most decent man I've ever met. I wish you both the very best. Thank you for this ‘Thanksgiving’ party, it was just wonderful!"

As they left, Jack asked if he could come back after he dropped John off. "Well, of course, Jack, if you wish to." 

"Thank you for this, Phryne! I know this meant a lot to John. I appreciate it."

"Drive safely, Jack, see you soon."

 

But she hadn't expected to have him show up on her doorstep needing care again. Mac was holding him up when she pounded on the front door.

"Well, Phryne, looks like you get to play nurse once more – unless you want him in the hospital?"

"What happened?"

"I was driving home past the hotel and stopped to get something when I saw Jack getting into his car. I called out his name, but when he turned around, he must have hit the edge of the doorframe, because when I got to him, he was half hanging out of his car, passed out. I thought he might be drunk, but it does appear that he hit his head again, getting into his car of all things. Can I help you up the stairs with him?"

"Mr. Butler, I need your help please!"

"It’s okay, Mac, we’ll get it from here – and thanks!"

"Tell him not to worry about his car, I'll get it picked up and taken back to the station."

 

Jack carefully opened his eyes to find himself back in Phryne’s lap. She was gently stroking his head, carefully feeling for a bump. 

He winced, "Now what's happened?" 

"Well, Jack, you and your friend seem to have a shared history of getting injured just after you separate. Mac said she found you passed out and hanging out of your car in front of the hotel. She thinks you may have hit your head again.”

"Oh, Phryne, all I remember clearly is saying goodbye to John. When I was getting into my car, I heard my name called out and I turned around, but then everything is a blank after that. Maybe I did hit my head again, I don't remember, but it sure feels like it."

"So you're back here to take me up on my offer are you?" Phryne grinned.

He groaned. "Phryne, it hurts too much to think right now, do with me what you will, I'm at your mercy." 

Phryne lightly massaged his head and said, "Just relax, Jack, you’re in good hands.” 

“Very good, if I remember correctly.” Jack tried to smile and then closed his eyes. 

Just as Phryne thought he had gone to sleep, he opened his eyes and said, “I may not have told you earlier, Phryne, but I am deeply thankful that you are in my life. You are my dreams and you are my light. What man could ask for more?” With that, he slipped into sleep.

Phryne covered him up, planting a brief kiss on his forehead as she stroked his hair back off of it. Then, she went to her boudoir and ran a bath. Sinking down into the water, she thought back over the night. She thought about what Jack’s friend John had said to her. 

She realized her feelings for Jack ran much deeper than just being “thankful.” They had become stronger than her fear of revealing them. She finally admitted it to herself as she sank down under the water for a moment. When she surfaced, she took a long, deep breath. It was time to tell Jack that she loved him.


End file.
